The Mummy:The Hidden Chapters
by jennie124016
Summary: What if you had the chance to live inside your favorite movies? What if you had to fight? Risk your life for everything? If something came to you offering that chance would you take it? Would you give up your life for that one moment?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, one order of small popcorn and a diet coke." I sighed, placing my last customer's order in her hands. I smiled. "Enjoy you're flick."

I could hear Zoey sigh beside me. I looked over, seeing her stare at me with her piercing blue eyes. She shook her head in disappointment making her black hair sway in her high ponytail. I gave my sister an annoyed look. "What?"

"Do you always have to be super perky to the customers?" She said. "It freaks me out a little especially when you're my sister."

I smiled just to annoy her again. "Well not everyone is dark and gloomy like you." I went to pinch her cheeks which she dodged quickly. "I'm also your older sister so why don't you clean the grill while I go on my break?" I pulled the dirty apron off my petite body and threw it over the counter. "I'm going to go watch my movie a little bit."

Zoey's eyes went wide. "Again?" she hollered. "You've seen The Mummy almost seven times this week!"

I shrugged with a giggle. "It's a good film." I jumped over the counter, landing on my feet. "You know I can't resist movies with Egypt involved."

"You can't resist a movie period." She snickered. "Thank God you're going to college for film next year. Maybe you could shut up once you're making your own movies."

I never understood why I was obsessed with movies, especially fantasies. I guess when I watch them it gives me a sense that anything is possible. I love to get lost in my imagination. Maybe that's the reason why I decided to go to school to study film, that way I can make my own fantasies.

My sister, Zoey never liked it when my head would be in the clouds-which are all the time. She was the skeptic and realistic one. When my mind would wonder she would be there to snap me back to reality. She could sometimes come off as rude but in the end I know she is only worried that my imagination would take over me. She is my best friend. We are not that far apart in age, only three years, and do everything together. I would do anything for her and know she would do the same for me. That's how she ended up with a job in Beacon Movie Theater with me.

"Well when you come see them then I will." I smirked. I let my curly dark hair out of its tight bun to fall down my back. "I'll be back in 15 minutes."

Once I entered the theater, I have gotten there in time for my favorite part. O'Connell was about to meet Jonathan and Evelyn as I took a seat in the back. I sat there quietly, imagining what it would be like to explore an ancient city and raise a mummy from its grave. I must have sat there for only a few minutes until I noticed someone sitting next to me I never noticed was there. He smiled, eating his popcorn with his eyes clued to the screen. He finally spoke, whispering to me as he leaned his head over.

"It's a great film, isn't it?" he said. "Don't you wish things like that were real?"

"Sometimes." I admitted. "It would be nice to have a little adventure in life."

He laughed, but not just a regular laughter. It was laughter as if it could happen. "I know what you mean. I would give my soul to be in one of these movies."

"I would do anything to be in THIS film." I joked. "I watched it way too many times."

I seem to get this man's attention. He turned halfway to me with astonishment on his face. "Really?" He stated more than asked.

"It would be cool." I shrugged. I then stood from my chair. "I must be getting back to work. It was nice speaking with you." I left the dark theater knowing I didn't have my full fifteen minutes but I had to go back, considering I was one of the best workers. I started to put my hair back up when I heard someone shout after me.

"Wait!" I looked behind me to see that it was the man I was chatting with. I was now able to see his face. His dark eyes glistened with a huge smile spreading across his dark skin. He had a thin and tall frame as I stared up at him being at least a foot shorter. He looked about forty, seeing the wrinkles attack the corners of his eyes. He held out his long hand causing the sleeve of his white dress shirt ride up a bit.

"I'm Charlie." He said.

I scoffed. "Sorry to burst your bubble sir, but I don't date older guys."

Charlie chuckled taking back his hand. He placed them both in the pockets of his khakis. "I'm not here to pick you up, Samantha." I didn't know how he knew my name but I assumed I still had my name tag on. "I'm here to give you an offer I know you could not refuse." I stood silent letting him continue. "I would like to offer you a task for me."

I was starting to get creep out. "Look, man. I don't do drugs or anything like that so I suggest you just leave." I tried to get away as fast as possible, walking away as quickly as I could. Once I was about to turn the corner, I looked back to see that Charlie had disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked back behind the concession stand. I leaned against the counter thinking.

Zoey strolled by with a bucket of soap water. "Are you okay, Sam? You look freaked out?"

I brushed it off. "I'm fine. There was just some wacko in the theater."

When the last of the crowds shuffled out, I locked the doors and was ready to clean up. I tried to concentrate on not breaking the soda machine as I cleaned it, while I thought about Charlie. What did he mean by a task? Was he trying to pick me up or offering me a job? Did he think I wanted to be an actress? Maybe he was but I knew I could never pull it off. I didn't remember what I was doing until it was time to leave. Zoey grabbed our jackets as I waited at the front doors, my mind still pondering. I let my imagination take over me walking to my car. I tried to think of other possibilities of who Charlie really was. It bugged me when I couldn't think of anything.

"Sam!" Zoey yelled, smacking me on the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled rubbing the place where I knew was going to swell later. "What?"

"I'm leaving with Seth." She pointed across the lot. "I'll see you at home."

I grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Seth?" I hissed. "Isn't he 19?"

"Yeah, the same age as you. So?" She asked with annoyance.

"Zoey, you're 16." I stated. "I don't like this."

"Oh come on Sam." She laughed. "I'll be fine." She tried to sooth me by placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you when I get home." She ran across the parking lot before I could say another word.

I sighed out of frustration with my arms smacking against my sides. I mumbled to myself with sarcasm. "Sure Zoey! Go ahead. Have fun! Make sure you use protection." I then looked around the lot, noticing no car or person was in sight. I sped to my car a few feet away feeling a little frighten. I've seen too many horror movies with a situation starting like this. Once I reached for my door handle, a voice scarred the living hell out of me.

"I meant what I said before." I screamed on the top of my lungs, dropping my hood jacket. I spun around with my hand dug in my pockets. It was Charlie. My fingers gripped around the little can of mace as I watched him cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to let out, hearing my heart pound in my ears. "This is called stalking you know?"

He laughed, looking at his feet. "I'm not stalking you Samantha. I'm simply offering you a chance to live your dreams."

"I don't want to be an actress." I blurted.

He laughed again this time looking at me straight in the eye. He held seriousness but still wore a warm smile. My fingers tightened around the can. "I'm not talking about acting, not really." He hesitated to think about his words before speaking. He then moved away from me, walking in small circles. He stopped to see the look of confusion and fear play upon my face. "I'm offering you a chance to take an adventure; an adventure you always wanted."

I tried to pull my car handle behind me. "I'm sorry but no I don't want to."

"You wouldn't want to live in your favorite movies?" he chuckled.

I stopped reaching. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That's all you wanted?" I turned my back on him, opening my door. "No thanks Wacko. I'm fine."

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

I reached to the ground for my jacket. "Look, if it was possible I would dream nothing of it." I sighed stepping into my car. "But it's not and I'm okay with that. I'll see you around Charlie." I then hesitated closing the door, curious to the strange words that slipped through Charlie's mouth like silk.

"One must go, one must fight, and one must follow the star at night. Does not change the story or love, or someone could end up, up above."

I could only stare. "Umm…" I didn't know how to respond to such nonsense. "Goodbye." I slammed the door and reached inside my jacket for my keys. "What the hell was I thinking when I applied for this job?"

I started the car and left Charlie in the dark parking lot. I pulled out of my parking space and drove away with Charlie in my review mirror. It just stood there. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy but another that made me believe him. "I wish I could live in the movies." I whispered. When my eyes went back to the road in front of me, I realized I made a wrong turn. A pair of big headlights went towards me fast causing my lungs to knock the air out of me. I gripped the stirring wheel to wait for the collision. I closed my eyes knowing that my life was coming to an end.

I let out a scream while I covered my head. I sat there for half a second.

"Samantha." I could hear Charlie again. "It's alright. You can open your eyes."

I peeked through my fingers. I was no longer in my car and now in strange dark tunnel. All I could see was the dirt and dust hanging in front of my face that tickled inside my nostrils. It was small and long. I couldn't hear anyone or anything, just the ringing sound of nothing. I tried to control my fear and keep my breathing under control. My voice echoed off the walls as I shouted in anger. "Where am I Charlie? Take me home!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now." He answered casually leaning against the other side of the tunnel. "And you might want to keep your voice down. Imhotep had risen a few seconds ago."

I hugged the cold stone behind me, hoping I somehow could blend with it. I didn't know what I got myself into. "I'm in the movie?" I cried. "No, this is not possible!"

"But it is." He smirked. "You're in Hamunaptra."

I shook my head. "No!" I tried to remember. "I was in my car and I was driving home. I was about to hit a truck. I'm dead! I'm in a coma or something. This is not happening!" I started to slap myself. "Wake up Sam! This is only a dream!"

"You can act like a fool all you want, Samantha." Charlie sighed. It was the first time I've seen him frustrated. "You are not dreaming or dead. This is real. Now I must warn you."

"Now you warn me, after sending me here!" I exclaimed.

"You must do what I said. You must fight and follow the story. If anything is changed, I will not have enough power to open the portal to send you home."

"Portal?" I asked. "Power? Fight? Charlie I don't want this! Send me home!"

A loud scream interrupted us as it pierced my ears and stopped my heart. I looked down towards one end of the long tunnel, hoping to see someone or something.

"Charlie, what was that?" I demanded. He didn't answer which caused me to turn my head at him. He was gone and I was alone. I then heard a different scream- a scream of a woman.

"Please help me!" she called. "Please don't leave me!"

My legs felt weak and limp when I tried to move them. I practically ran down the tunnel, following this woman's cries. I thought it would be better to be with a stranger than alone in the dark. I started to get closer to the end of the tunnel and into another. I could see a dim light and shadows dance against the other end. Once I reached the corner, I bumped into something hard. I fell backwards feeling like I ran into a wall.

"What the bloody hell-"I looked up to see Jonathan staring me in the face. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Rick ran passed him, picking me up by an arm. "There's no time for that! Let's go!" I ran by them as I wondered where they were taking me. Then I remembered. It was Evelyn's voice I heard. We then cornered into a dark room.

"There you are!" Rick shouted. "Would you quit playing hide and seek! Come on! Let's get out of here!"

I ran inside stopping in my tracks with Jonathan and the Americans colliding into my back. Imhotep let out a piercing growl, almost like nails going against a chalkboard. I screamed, clinging onto Jonathan's arm. He didn't think anything of it as he did the same to me. Rick let out a yell mocking the dead creature. He shot his gun, hitting Imhotep in the chest. Imhotep fell to the ground and we scattered away through the other side of the temple.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked me.

"I don't think right now is a proper time for that!" I answered, pushing my tired body through the exit and into the desert. I came to a halt again seeing that I was surrounded by Medjis. They held their weapons aimed to our heads and hoods around their mouths.

"No way is this happening!" I breathed.

Ardeth stepped forward uncovering his hood. "I told you to leave or die. You refused." I felt a chill run down my spine as I heard the threat in his tone. "Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than three thousand years."

"Relax! I got him!" Rick called.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature." He scoffed. "He's not of this world!"

Mr. Burns was then carried through, placing him in the arms of his friends. Mr. Daniels and Mr. Henderson held him up with shock and anger written upon their faces.

"You bastards!" Mr. Daniel hissed.

"What did you do to him?" Mr. Henderson demanded.

"We saved him," Ardeth snapped. "-saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, before he finishes you all." He then ordered his men in some language I couldn't understand. I was able to calm myself when I realized their guns were turned down and they made their way into the temple. "We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you." Rick said as Ardeth passed him. "I got him."

Ardeth stopped. He stared deep into Rick's eyes, trying to make him understand how dangerous this really was. "Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat. He will never sleep. He will never stop."

"Sam," I whispered to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair. "What the hell did you get yourself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really think I'm going to believe you?" Rick laughed as he packed up his weapons.

"How else did I get here?" I shouted as I followed him around their camp. "How can you explain me suddenly popping up in the middle of those tunnels? Rick, you have to believe me!"

"Why don't you call Charlie? He was the one who brought you here." He mocked.

I didn't appreciate his humor at this point. "Then where could have I gotten these clothes?" I held my arms out for him to get a better look at my jeans and blue work polo with the theaters name written on the right pocket. "Jeans weren't invented yet!"

"Is that what you call that?" Jonathan called as he helped Evelyn pack her belongings.

I ignored him and turned back to Rick. I knew I couldn't tell him what his real life was in my world or his real name. I couldn't blab about what will happen in the future but I figured I could tell him about the past. "If I'm not from a different world then how do I know that Evelyn was the one that bailed you out of jail? How do I know that Jonathan stole that key that you found here?" I turned around to Evelyn. "How do I know that you're father was a famous explorer and your mother is Egyptian? This place and the Book of the Living are the reasons why you were first interested in Egypt." Evelyn's eyes widen and dropped her tool kit. "Tell me, Evie." I plead. "How could I have known that?"

"Evelyn, please don't believe this." Rick scoffed. "She's probably some kid looking for adventure."

"What if I was?" I countered. "Would you let me tag along?"

"No." he answered too quickly. He slung his bag upon his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, kid. We could take you back to Cairo with us but from then on you're on your own."

I watched them lead the way out of the city. I blurted without thinking. "I know how to kill the creature." Rick stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at me. I begged. "Please let me help you!"

"We don't need help." He replied. "That creature is not my problem. We're taking the next boat home and that's it. Now if you want to be left alone here be my guest. If not then get a move on!"

I ran after them and jumped onto the Warden's camel, considering he had no use for it anymore. We rode away with the screeching sounds of the rotting creature fading behind us. I was able to breathe once we were about a mile into the desert. I stopped wiping my animal and lay back in my seat. I took deep and long breaths to try to calm myself. I needed to find a way out of this.

I soon found myself days later in a hotel in Cairo. I sat in the living area of Evelyn's room hearing her bicker with Rick about me and argue about saving the world. I played with the collar of the white blouse Evelyn lent me along with a pair of green trousers. They were a bit long but I tucked them into a pair of brown boots. I sat at the round table alone. I couldn't speak- only listen.

"What do you suppose we do with the girl then?" I could hear Evelyn's voice muffled through the thick double doors. "We can't just leave her here! She's just a child!"

"She can take care of herself." Rick argued. "We just need to worry about ourselves and get the hell out of here."

"I don't think so, Mr. O'Connell." She said. "Having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking talking corpse doesn't mean we simply need to run away."

"Forget it!" he demanded. "We're out the door, we're down the hall, and we're gone!"

"Oh no we're not!"

"Oh, yes we are!"

"Oh no we're not." They sound more of a couple in people than on film. It gave me a headache. "We are the one who woke him up and we are going to stop him."

"_We?" _Rick shouted as I mouthed the words with him. "What _we_? _We _didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?"

I couldn't listen anymore. I jumped from my chair and stormed out of the room. I didn't know where I was going. But I needed to think on how I was going to get home. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs passing the bar. I peeked in to watch the characters have their drinks while they sulked. It killed me inside to know that I couldn't tell them how to destroy the mummy. I held the answer they desperately searched for and I couldn't say it. I then thought maybe I could hint it. But I knew I had to gain their trust. I took a step forward into the bar and around the fountain.

"Can I join you?" I asked with a smile.

Jonathan sighed. "I don't see why not."I took a seat beside him and Mr. Henderson. "Like a drink?"

"I don't think I'm old enough." I chuckled.

"Who cares? We're all going to die anyway." Mr. Henderson poured me a shout of bourbon.

I took it silently even though it burned my throat like hell. I tried not to cough it up. "Look, I don't think I have been truly honest with you guys on whom I am." They eyed me as I told my lies. "Rick was right. I am just a kid looking for adventure. I overheard you all on the boat about the lost city. I couldn't resist on sneaking along. I'm sorry. Somehow I feel like this is my fault and I would like to help."

"I don't think you can." Jonathan mumbled. "There's nothing we can do. It's a Mummy!"

"You just need to find its weakness." I hinted. "Find out why that thing was placed under that statue. Ask those Medjis! They might know something!"

Rick then appeared taking a seat with us. He drank his shot as if it was water. He then asked apologetically. "How's your friend doing?"

"He just had his eyes and tongue ripped out." Mr. Daniels stammered. "How would you feel?"

I froze. I knew what was going to happen next. I held the shot glass tightly, battling with myself to not shout out that Mr. Burns is about to die. I couldn't resist. "I wouldn't drink this anymore. It tastes bad. And say, why don't you check on him?" I asked. "He could use some company right now." Rick noticed my shaking body. I smiled. "Wouldn't you?" I knew he knew that I was hiding something. I had to leave before he would question me. I hurled out of my stool just in time when a drunken Winston stumbled in guided by an obese belly dancer. He kept them busy with his mindless slurs so that I was able to slip out of the small bar. I found myself outside the hotel and in the small courtyard. I looked out and above to see that the meteor shower was going to start at any moment. I then realized that I couldn't ignore Mr. Burn's death. I had to change it. I couldn't have his blood on my hands. I saw Evelyn walk down the pathway on the other side of the yard. I ran towards her with alarm. She looked up from her book as she heard my heels click viciously against the stone.

"Samantha?" Evelyn called. She stared at me with worry. "Are you alright?"

"No." I cried. "I'm not!"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"It's Mr. Burns!" I whimpered. "He's in trouble!"

"Oh Evelyn!" Rick came running to us. "We have problems."

"No…" I breathed. I was too late.

The sky gotten dark and red as hot fire came falling down to burn the building and people alike. I covered my head as I dodged the burning rocks. Rick grabbed us by the arm, guiding us to a more secure part under the cement canopy. We cornered a staircase that I remembered all too well.

"Benny is here!" I shouted without thinking.

Rick turned to me with confusion. "What?"I pointed just in time for Benny to run down the stairs. Benny tried to run back up but Rick firmly grabbed him and shoved him into the wall. "Hey, you little stink weed! Where you been?"

There was that familiar screech again. It caught us all off guard, enough time for Benny to run away when we weren't looking.

"No!" I couldn't be too late. I changed the story, didn't I? I pushed by Rick and ran as fast as I could to Mr. Burn's quarters. I could hear Rick and Evelyn stomp behind me. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" I prayed over and over on my way. I hurled through the doors to see Mr. Burn's corpse dried up on the sofa.

"Samantha!" Rick called after me. "What are you doing?"

I looked over to the fireplace straight in front of me, knowing I would see Imhotep rejuvenating. Rick ran beside me to shove me behind him protectively. He held his guns high, ready to fire. Imhotep turned to give us one last growl. Evelyn held me tight as frightened as Rick was.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick stated.

Imhotep snarled as he charged forward. Rick shot rapidly with my ears ringing from the loud pistols shooting out of the gun barrel. I covered my ears and closed my eyes with fear even though I knew what was going to happen. Seeing it on screen and being a part of it is two different experiences for me. I then realized what was supposed to make him go away. "The cat!" I gasped. Imhotep shoved Rick away just in time for me to search. It was supposed to be in the room but I couldn't see it. Imhotep was very close to kissing Evelyn now. I didn't understand. I looked around franticly until I saw a white tail swaying under the couch. I grabbed it quickly and held it tight so it wouldn't slip out of my shaking fingers.

"Imhotep!" I yelled. It turned to me with a screech. I held the feline high. "Get the hell out of here!"

Imhotep yelped in fright. He then turned to sand, whirling out of the bay windows with the images of his tortured face. I slammed the windows shut as I panted. I never had my heart beat this fast. It felt like a wound up toy that couldn't stop jumping. I looked up to see Rick, Jonathan, and the Americans stare at me with astonishment.

"We are in _very _serious trouble." Rick blurted.

"How did you know he didn't like cats?" Mr. Henderson guessed.

"Cats are guardians of the Underworld." I panted. "Didn't you pay attention in history class?" I didn't. I just watched this film too many times. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"That was grateful thinking." Evelyn breathed as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank God you are alright."

"We need to find someone to help us." I hinted. I knew where they would go. "The sooner. The better."

"I know where to go." Evelyn declared.

"Good." I sighed. "I'll see you outside."

The sun warmed my skin until I followed Evelyn inside the Museum of Antiquities. Jonathan questioned his younger sister behind me with Rick agreeing him. Mr. Henderson and Mr. Daniels trailed along, desperately looking for the right answers to keep their precious fragile lives.

"He does seem to like Evie." Jonathan recalled.

"What is that about?" Rick asked.

"What does this guy want anyway?" Mr. Henderson spoke out.

"He wants his girlfriend." I blurted rather annoyed.

Evelyn came to a brute halt that nearly caused me to run into her. I stopped and smacked my forehead for my stupidity.

"How do you know that?" she eyed me curiously.

I cleared my throat with a sly smile. "I've done a lot of reading as a child. Ancient Egypt is one of my specialties." I should get an award for my marvelous lying. "Imhotep was a high priest for the Pharaoh. He ended up having an affair with his Mistress. That's all I know."

"Yes, well." Evelyn was now suspicious as I knew she could see the sweat that pored from my forehead and my shaky hands, trying to hide them inside my pockets. "I know one man who could possibly give us any answers."

She started to walk down the long corridor again and rounded into one of the large rooms of ancient artifacts. Dr. Terrence Bey stood high with Ardeth by his side. Evelyn gasped for she would never have expected to see Ardeth.

"You!" she shouted.

Rick shoved me behind him with his gun aiming to Ardeth's head. Jonathan and Mr. Henderson did the same beside me with their eyes never leaving the clever Medji.

"Ms. Canahan." Dr. Terrence greeted as he bowed his head in respect. "Gentlemen." His dark eyes then met mine with a smile. "And young lady."

"What is he doing here?" Evelyn demanded with disgust.

"Would you really like to know or would you just like to shoot us?" He replied looking between us and Ardeth.

Rick lowered his gun. "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

I played with a little golden ball I found nearby and threw it around in the air as I sat down on a closed trunk. I didn't need to pay much attention as I already knew their conversation. I was getting bored being here. I let out a huff watching the round globe spin above me and tumble back down into my fingers. I threw it up one more time to watch the gold hit the sun, letting it make pink spots blind my vision. Once it came back down again something else caught my eye. I snapped my head up towards the hallway.

"Samantha!" It whispered loudly. I knew that I shouldn't have followed the creepy voice out into another room but I did. It leads me quietly into the room across-into a small library. I stood in the middle of the circling shelves with my eyes scanning the walls.

"What do you think you are doing Samantha?" I spun to see that it was Charlie. He was very angry; his hands clenched into fists by his sides. His dark eyes glared into my frightened expression like he wanted to wipe me off the face of the Earth. "You are not allowed to tell these people anything!"

"What about you!" I shouted, hearing my voice echo in the small area. "I've done nothing wrong! I haven't told them anything!"

"Then what about that little chat you had in the dessert? The hotel! In that hallway! You are trying to hint something off to them!"

"Then explain to me about the cat! It was supposed to show up on the piano! But instead it was hiding under the couch so I could pick it up!" I could see the hard lines smooth upon Charlie's face. He was now confused. "Don't give me that look, Charlie. You are supposed to be the master here."

He hesitated with discourage. "I'm afraid that I have made a mistake. This was not supposed to happen." His head hung low with questions starting to form behind his eyes. "I'm afraid that it is too late."

"Too late?" I panicked. "Too late for what?"

Charlie raised his gaze and stared with pure sympathy. "I'm afraid that you are in more danger than we both have bargained for."

"Charlie, what did you do?" I cried. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that since you have shared the information back in the desert, you have changed the story." He gulped his fear. "You are now officially part of them. They surely can not win this battle without you. And if you fail you can be killed. Or worse, you could never be sent home."

"No." I grabbed his collar. "Don't tell me that! I don't belong here!"

Charlie placed a warm hand on my cheek with kind words. "I am truly sorry, Samantha. But this is how it has to be."

"Please Charlie!" I begged, gripping my fingers around his hand. "There has to be another way."

"Be safe." He whispered. He slipped between my fingers, fading away like a ghost. I stumbled forward still trying to grab a hold on him. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we had gotten back to the hotel, I laid my head against the window pain as my body sat across the still. I stared into the eclipsed sun, still pondering on Charlie's words. I'm stuck here. I must win or I will die. I must win or I will never be able to go back home. I somehow already knew I could not win this. All hope was already lost for me.

"We must stop him from regenerating!" I could hear Evelyn demand from the dining table. "Who opened that chest?"

"Well there's me and Daniels here." Mr. Henderson answered. "Oh and Burns of course."

"And that Egyptologist fella." Mr. Daniels added.

"What about my buddy, Beni?" Rick asked.

"No, he ran out of there before we could open that damn thing." Mr. Daniels snickered.

"Yeah, he was the smart one." Mr. Henderson stated.

I interrupted Rick's comments on Beni as lifeless as I was. "You need to find that Egyptologist." I could hear no sound of emotion as I told them. "Before Imhotep does. You need to tell him what's going to happen to him."

"Right." Rick agreed. "Sam you stay with Evelyn." He then pointed to Jonathan and the Americans. "You three come with me."

They all started to protest against Rick's courage and sexism. I simply rolled my eyes, taking a seat at the table. Once Rick was finished locking Evelyn in her bedroom he turned to Mr. Daniels with threat in his tone. "This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out and no one goes in. Right?"

"Right!" he agreed quickly.

"Right?" Rick then demanded Mr. Henderson.

"Right." He nodded his head.

Rick left with Jonathan trailing along- on their way to find the Egyptologist. An half an hour passed by when I sat at the table with the Americans seeing them as bored as I was. I thought a conversation would help time pass.

"So when do you think the creature is going to get here?" I asked.

They both turned to me with hatred eyes. I put my hands up with a sneer. "Sorry. I didn't know that it was that much of a big deal to bring up."

Mr. Daniels let out a grunt. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to go for a drink. You two want anything?"

"Just bring a bottle of bourbon." I answered before Mr. Daniels could head out the door. He left the hotel room with the door closing behind him. Mr. Henderson could read the fear and abandoned hope on my face. He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket with a smile.

"Do you play poker?" he asked.

"Blackjack." I sighed. "Just deal them hot shot."

He shuffled the stack. "So where exactly in America are you from?"

"New York." I answered honestly.

"Ah, I here it's nice there." He smiled even though I could still see the fright behind his eyes.

"It is." I mumbled fearing the same fate.

"What made you come to Egypt? It's a long way from home." He dealt the cards-them soaring in between my fingers.

I could only give him one possible answer. "Adventure."

He let out a laugh. "Some adventure this turned out to be, huh?"

I sneered as I looked down at my cards. "Yeah, I know."

"Well we are going to find a way out of this." He encouraged, placing a hand upon mine on top of the table. I looked up to his grin. For a moment I thought he was trying to flirt with me.

"Thanks."

His attempted bright mood distracted me from the knowledge of the hoarse sigh coming from the open window. We both bolted to our feet with Mr. Henderson's gun in his hands. Our eyes never left the window as we whispered.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"It's Imhotep." I panted. "It has to be."

He slowly moved to the silent window his gun till risen high. He quietly stuck his head outside.

"Don't do that!" I ordered. "Get back here!"

His gun lowered and turned back to me with a smirk. "Stop being so superstitious! It's nothing."

Before I could let another word out a large amount of sand came rushing in. Mr. Henderson was pushed and fell to the floor. I covered my eyes-the sand blurring my vision so I couldn't help Mr. Henderson that was slowly dying in mid air. When I couldn't hear him no more I peaked through my fingers seeing Imhotep stand next to the dried corpse. He stared me down like he was ready for anything I would throw at him. I didn't know what to do but found myself looking at Mr. Henderson's shot guns.

Imhotep saw this causing him to run at me as sand. I ducked under the table and slid to the loud noise makers. I grabbed them tightly around my fingers. I aimed them in front of me to wait for the creature to attack me but he wasn't there. I looked around frantically for him. He was no where to be found. I then remembered why he was here. Evelyn. I turned to the large double doors and ran for the knob. I tried to turn it but it wouldn't go. Mr. Daniels has the key. I cursed under my breath, trying to break it down with my small frame. It wouldn't budge. I pounded on the door violently.

"Evelyn!" I yelled. "Evelyn, he's in there!"

I could hear the shuffle of feet outside the hallway. Rick and Jonathan stormed inside slowly taking in their surroundings.

"He's inside!" I shouted.

Rick acted quickly and searched for something.

"Where's the cat?" he demanded. He then saw it coming out from under a table, jumping on top of the sofa. He placed the cat into his arms and ran for the door I still tried to break down. "Move!" He kicked the door open with the locks flying off. He made it look so easy. Imhotep kissed Evelyn gently with her screaming muffled under his decaying skin. He then stopped with his head jerking in our direction.

"Hey!" Rick roared. "Get your ugly face off of her!"

Imhotep growled loudly in ancient Egyptian with a deep menacing voice. It scared me to raise my guns in front of me right towards the creature. I pulled the trigger without much force, the powerful machine pushing me into Jonathan's chest. My aim seemed perfect with the small metal cylinder piercing through Imhotep's right eye. He screeched in surprise as it made contact. I was traumatized by my sudden reaction. I never shot a gun in my life.

Imhotep tried to come towards me but Rick came between us. "Look at what I got!" he teased, holding the white feline in front of him. Imhotep let out a loud scream causing me to jump. He fell to sand- blinding my vision. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me to protect me. When the screaming and whirling of sand was no more, I peeked through my fingers. Evelyn's head popped out from the other side of the bed.

"You alright?" Rick asked her.

Jonathan panted while holding is uncontrollably fast beating heart with one hand as he still held me with the other. "I'm not so sure."

"He was talking about Evelyn." I huffed, stepping away from him.

"What about you?" Rick nodded at me. "You okay?"

"Yes." I tried to not let my voice alter.

"That was a good shot there." Rick reached for the guns that I still gripped tightly. "Mind if I take those?" I dropped them into Rick's open palm. "Where did you learn how to fire like that?"

I shrugged. "I play a lot of video games."

Rick stared at me with confusion. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I sat in the back of Jonathan's open top convertible with the cold night air whipping me in the face. It relaxed me as we raced our way back to the Museum of Antiques looking for answers. I kept quiet as Rick asked his questions to Evelyn about the history of Ancient Egypt-to see if there could be any way to stop Imhotep. I knew the answer but I was not allowed to speak a word of it.

Then it hit me. I already changed the story. There was now no need for secrecy. I'm already part of this. I can take control. I went to open my mouth but nothing came out. I then thought what will happen if I do. Will I be in more danger? Could I die? Will I be able to go back home? I didn't want anymore trouble than I am already in. I don't want to fight; I don't know how. I never hit a human being in my life, but I have shot a gun.

I took a deep breathe. "I know what we have to do."

The car came to a stop in front of the museum. Rick looked over his shoulder at me. "You do?" he stated with disbelief.

"At this point I'm willing to do anything." Mr. Daniels gulped.

"We need to find the Book of the Living." I pushed the forbidden words beyond my lips. "It's the only thing that will kill him."

"Yes!" Evelyn gasped. "Why haven't I thought of this before?"

She jumped over her brother and out of the car, us running after her. She pounded on the doors letting Dr. Terrence and Ardeth answer it.

"Dr. Terrence." Evelyn grimaced. "I believe we have a solution."

"Yes?" he asked eagerly. "Well please come in."

Evelyn led the way through the museum as she explained herself. "According to legend, the Black Book that the Americans found in Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now, it was something I was not willing to believe."

"Believe it, sister." Rick interrupted. "That sure did bring our buddy back to life."

"Yes- well now that Samantha has brought this to my attention- if the Black Book can bring dead people back to life…"

"Then the Gold Book could kill him." Rick finished.

"That is the myth." She implied. "We just have to find where the Gold Book is hidden."

We rounded the staircase. Evelyn stopped in front of the familiar ancient black stone with ancient hieroglyphics- the map of the city. I gripped the railing as I looked down upon the museum. It still gave me the feeling of terror thinking of my possible ways of dying, no matter how courageous I am being.

I snapped my head to a large window to my side, hearing low voices from outside. I peeked through with my heart racing. "Um, guys? I think you should take a look at this." My eyes never left the zombie-like riot of men, chanting Imhotep's name with disgusting boils and bumps on their faces. I felt my life clock ticking away as I followed the glowing lights of torches coming closer to the museum.

"Last but not least my favorite plague," Jonathan sighed. "Boils and sores."

"They have become his slaves." Ardeth dreaded. "So it has begun. The beginning of the end."

"Not quite yet it hasn't." Evelyn encouraged. "Come on!"

Evelyn was wrong. It was the end-the end of me.


End file.
